Clube Vortex
O Clube Vortex é um dos mais antigos e duradouros grupos sociais da Academia Blackwell. Ele teve início nos anos 80, originalmente como uma nova onda de rebelião contra as forças yuppie da era Reagan e funcionava como um refúgio da pressão social da época, mas agora o grupo se tornou uma espécie de culto elitista destinado apenas aos alunos populares da Blackwell. Não se sabe ao certo quem é o real líder do grupo, embora Nathan Prescott e Victoria Chase sejam considerados os membros mais importantes do Clube Vortex, com o clube sendo financiado pelo pai de Nathan, Sean Prescott. A maioria dos membros do Clube Vortex parecem ser amigos ou estar de bem um com os outros. Sobre Fundado na década de 1980, o Clube Vortex foi originalmente planejado como um abrigo aos indivíduos que se sentissem isolados, agredidos ou perturbados pelas panelinhas populares na escola. Alguns destes indivíduos eram os que pintavam o cabelo de azul, nerds de computador que eram jogados em latas de lixo, ou garotos que usavam brincos e sofriam bullying e agressões. Porém, os tempos mudaram e agora "todos os jogadores de futebol americano têm dois ou três piercings exóticos."Retirado do artigo de Juliet Watson para o jornal "Totem da Blackwell", que Max pode encontrar no quarto de Victoria no Episódio 1. O propósito original do Clube Vortex foi esquecido ao longo do tempo e ele passou a atrair os grupos populares e de elite de quem antes ali se refugiava, tais como Victoria Chase e Nathan Prescott, dois bullies conhecidos na Academia Blackwell. Há muita publicidade para o Clube Vortex espalhada pela Blackwell, como panfletos que induzem outros alunos à se juntar ao grupo. Alguns alunos não possuem interesse em se juntar ao clube e vêem ele como um culto, no entanto, há outros alunos que enxergam nesta associação uma espécie de prestígio que virá à seu favor e os darão certos benefícios no campus. O clube também é visto como uma oportunidade para alunos não populares se tornarem mais aceitos na hierarquia social da academia e escapar das más línguas que existem lá. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Cartazes do clube podem ser encontrados em vários da Blackwell; adesivos em dormitórios, pôsteres nos quadros de avisos, panfletos espalhados pelo campus, etc. Hayden Jones revela algumas das coisas que acontecem no clube se Max escolher perguntar sobre isso a ele. Ele salienta principalmente que o grupo gosta apenas de sair e se divertir em festas. Ele também sugere que a maior parte dos integrantes faz uso recreativo de drogas. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" Max pode usar seu poder para convencer Courtney Wagner a colocar seu nome na lista de convidados da festa do Clube Vortex pedindo dicas de moda à ela. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Quando Max e Chloe invadem a piscina da Blackwell à noite para um mergulho, Max pode encontrar a lista de convidados da seção VIP do Clube Vortex perto de algumas caixas, e poderá adicionar seu nome à lista ou remover o de alguém desconhecido. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Ao procurar por Nathan à tarde, Max pode falar com o zelador da escola, Samuel Taylor, em frente ao Dormitório Prescott e falar com ele sobre o Clube Vortex. Ele dirá que Rachel Amber "viu quem eles realmente eram" e avisa Max que ela também deveria ficar longe do clube enquanto pode. Mais tarde naquele dia, a Festa do Fim do Mundo tem início na piscina da Blackwell. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" No Restaurante Two Whales, Max poderá encontrar alguns panfletos do Clube Vortex jogados no chão e comentar, "A festa acabou... Esse vórtice é muito maior." Before the Storm Na prequel, o Clube Vortex ainda está em seu estado original, um clube anti-bullying criado para alunos se protegerem de agressores. Victoria ainda não é membro mas afirma que está sendo "sondada" por eles, e revela que pretende transformá-lo em um clube social para a elite da Blackwell. Membros Conhecidos *Nathan Prescott (co-líder) *Victoria Chase (co-líder) *Taylor Christensen *Courtney Wagner *Logan Robertson *Zachary Riggins *Hayden Jones *Juliet Watson *Dana Ward *Sarah *Max Caulfield (realidade alternativa) Festas Conhecidas *Festa do Bloco do Clube Vortex (28 de março de 2013) (última festa em que Rachel provavelmente compareceu) *Festa do Clube Vortex (4 de outubro de 2013) (festa em que foi gravada o vídeo da Kate) *Festa do Fim do Mundo (vários alunos da Blackwell e temporariamente Max e Chloe compareceram) Simbolismo O nome "Vortex" tem associações diferentes. Uma delas é a ligação com padrões climáticos, em especial um tornado; extremamente apropriado se considerarmos a tempestade iminente que Max prevê no início do jogo. Tornados puxam as pessoas para si - e após ser puxado, você é "cuspido de volta" em mau estado, uma referência ao caráter tóxico do clube. Teorias O uso das festas do Clube Vortex como método para drogar possíveis vítimas da Sala Escura foi profetizado e aludido nos primeiros episódios do jogo. Curiosidades *O símbolo do Clube Vortex é o mesmo do medidor de ações que é mostrado no canto superior da tela sempre que Max rebobina. Galeria Life is Strange Clubevortex-lixão-panfleto.png|Panfleto encontrado no esconderijo em "Out of Time" Clubevortex-corredorblackwell-panfleto.png|Panfleto no corredor da Blackwell em "Out of Time". Para ler, clique aqui. ClubeVortex-festa.png|Panfleto da Festa do Fim do Mundo em "Out of Time". Para ler, clique aqui. ClubeVortex-Festa2.png|Panfleto da Festa do Fim do Mundo em "Out of Time". Para ler, clique aqui. ClubeVortex-festa-fimdomundo1.png|Panfleto da Festa do Fim do Mundo em "Out of Time". Para ler, clique aqui. Cartaz-ClubeVortex.png|Panfleto do Clube Vortex em "Out of Time". Para ler, clique aqui. Panfleto-vandalizado1.png|Panfleto do clube vandalizado em "Chaos Theory". Para ler, clique aqui. Panfleto-festa-nathan.png|Panfleto do Clube Vortex em "Dark Room". Para ler, clique aqui. Before the Storm Clubevortex-prequel-festatempestade.png|Panfleto da Festa d'A Tempestade em "Admirável Mundo Novo". Para ler, clique aqui. Clubevortex-prequel-bailemotley.png|Panfleto do Baile Motley em "Admirável Mundo Novo". Para ler, clique aqui. Referências en:Vortex Club de:Vortex Club pl:Klub Vortex ru:Клуб «Циклон» Categoria:Academia Blackwell Categoria:Clubes da Blackwell Categoria:Membros do Clube Vortex Categoria:Universo Categoria:Universo (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Universo (Prequel) Categoria:Clube Vortex Categoria:Life is Strange